Mind of metal
by 7th fire
Summary: Awoken in a violent world with no memory of what or who he was a lone Tenno must survive long enough to discover why he alone was abandoned. Warning violence and other good stuff ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own warframe or any character/characters within, objects, items, and other likewise jargon. So don't sue.

Summary. Tenno, an acronym for a group of children left stranded on a desolate ship in his eyes. Some had called them monsters, some saviors, some even called them machines. He simply knew them as a name. This is the story of a lone Tenno, now awakened and thrown back in to a world he cannot leave, cannot fathom, and more oddly cannot seem to recall. Warning of possible spoilers for story arks if there are any.

Mind of metal,

Ch1. Baptism by blade.

He couldn't recall the date, the time, nor even the circumstance of his presence here. In here all there was, a chilling crushing silence. And bright flashes of light, before he felt gravity pull his weight to the floor. A loud slam of something heavy as he impacted, though oddly did not feel it.

"You're awake... congratulations Tenno. You survived." A strange man greeted him how. His tall features covered by oddly ornate robes and some strange mask, "but now we leave to question how... you're not the same as the others are you? I sense something different about you. Something... dangerous... can you recall your purpose." He couldn't begin to fathom the situation at the moment but he gathered all too well that this man was no ally, two swords hung at his side and some strange disk like weapon held in one hand. He couldn't remember why nor from where but the sight of steel alone jostled his inner turmoil. So he held his tongue rising on still weak legs as if to defy this man. "I see... your lotus has abandoned you then... hmmm. Dreamer you've awakened at a poor time. Know that I am Teshin Dax. And you an I have quite a long journey ahead of us... this place holds no more for you... let us leave."

Dax, the very word sent a chill up his spine, though he couldn't place why. A shake of his head and he finally noticed the odd fabric adorning his own form. Thick like leather or some synthetic plastic. Black and an odd glowing teal color to offset his fingertips. "Wh-what happened?"

"You've been asleep for some time. Longer than most I assure you. You are not the first. But you are without doubt meant to be the last. Fate it seems favors you this day." The oddly stoic teshin as he'd come to know him simply turned from him to leave. "For the moment I cannot help you. To survive this is your trial. When you ascend from this pit. Find me. Only Then shall I grant you knowledge Tenno. Only then can I help you to reclaim what you've lost." A swift toss of the disk he held and something fell into view. A sword, unlike the ones the man carried himself but yet so familiar. Far larger than anything a normal person could wield easily though oddly light for its size the weapon was obviously not meant for his hands though it felt 'right' some how. "Till then you suffer..." with an inhuman leap the man was now out of sight, and far out of reach before he could protest.

"Teshin?!" He shook his head to rid himself of the vague fog in his mind, the pain of missing something important. "Damn... what am I suppose to do?" It was then he noticed the other entity in the room and panic sunk in.

It was dangled from the ceiling like some slab of meat, obviously it wasn't alive yet he felt a presence to it. It's visage vaguely humanoid, but far larger than himself. What was this thing? It's metallic like skin glistened a deep vermilion and shades of alabaster in murals reminiscent of flesh. Its head adorned with some sort of helm that covered its face if it held one at all. It's body a feminine visage though twisted and clearly inhuman. A woman like creature of some strange metal that he couldn't quite remember but it seemed so very familiar. It didn't move nor did it speak, it didn't apparently breath either, yet it felt alive somehow. The vague sound of a quiet pulse being heard from its general vicinity. Part of him felt a pang of guilt for the creature its arms and legs bound by some strange mechanical shackles to what appeared to be a large disk like platform. If not for its menacing appearance it was actually somewhat beautiful in a weird way. Like seeing some majestic wild creature pinned by a hunters trap.

"What is this thing" he stepped forward now examining 'her' more closely only for the blade in his grasp to give off a dull glow. It's serrated edge pulsing with some foreign power that illuminated the nearby area with a deep red color. A foreboding feeling of dread passing over him as he stopped. Somehow he couldn't fathom, he felt fear from her. For every inch he closed distance he felt an urgent desire from this creature to flee from him. Observations however would have to wait. He had no idea where he was currently but this creature was far beyond his reach. It's place of captivity too high, the room too open to provide a platform for him to ascend to her level. "I'll come back for you later I guess... I'm sorry..." why did he feel sad about leaving this creature? His mind was still hazy as he tried to recall anything beyond base speech. Then the room became host to a third party, something unlike either of the two present. Something dangerous, something 'hungry'. "Huh?" He turned nearly too late to avoid the creatures gnashing claws and teeth. Blood red eyes startled him into awareness and in the confusion he held up a hand on instinct from which a beam of some strange energy jettisoned his aggressor across the room with an almost satisfying force. "W-what in the" unfortunately his discovery would have to wait as whatever hidden power he displayed failed to eliminate his predator.

"Tenno you have two choice here..." Teshin was still there it seemed but would not show his face. "Embrace the void, and your gifts. Or succumb to the world around you. You may not yet realize it. But you wield a power unlike any among your kind. But for you to unlock that power you must remember two things" he barely dodged the obviously starved quadrupeds next attack as he was listening to the mans sermon, "first, remember your purpose, the blade in your hand holds that answer... and lastly, remember the name of the one whom it is for."

"Quit speaking in riddles!" His anger seemed to fuel the weapon he wielded now as he took a lash at the target. He'd barely grazed the creature but it let out a pained wail as blood was sent skyward from its wound. More strangeness was inevitable however as blood he'd expected to paint the wall now stopped mid air and pooled before being drawn back to his blade. "Wh-what is this thing?!" He felt familiar with it somehow but it terrified him now.

"Can you remember who it is that blade is for? The name of the one to whom it belongs? This is your trial Tenno. Your rebirth, your baptism into the world you will come to know very soon. But first. You must remember what you are." His mind reeled for a moment as he ducked another aggressive lunge from his opposition and swung again. Much the same as before the blood from this creatures wounds added to his blade, it's glossed crimson edge now throbbing with what could only be described as anticipation.

As he looked at the odd weapon a word came to mind. Why was anyone's guess but this one word seemed to comfort him even as he saw the oncoming teeth and claws that was his opponent. One word he managed to utter before all he could see was a flash of red and darkness. One word. "Rakshasa."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer,: disclaimed, nuff said right?

Ch2. The orbiter, "enter sicvis"

He awoke once more, a strange feeling washing over him as he stood. A slight vertigo for a moment as if he had been swimming before hand "gnnnn... Teshin?... wh-what happened" he saw no one at first but the response to his question confirmed he was still under observation.

"You've been reawakened Tenno. Can you remember what it is you are? What you were once feared for? Why even your lotus abhors your very existence?" The question was something irrelevant surely, he'd come to expect it now, it this lotus thing. The mentioning of it for some reason brought him both comfort yet a great duress, like knowing you should run but without knowing why.

"Enough with the riddles old man..." he grumbled standing to find himself face to face with 'her' again. The metal oddity once bound to the ceiling now standing in front of him of its own volition. It stood eerily still, as though it couldn't move more rather than wouldn't. The same odd sentience clearly felt as he reached to grasp the sword he'd noticed somehow he dropped. "Wh-what is this thing."

"You've slept longer than anticipated it seems... you can't even remember your warframe can you?" And now he finally made his appearance. Stepping out from behind a collapsed pillar he'd apparently been hiding behind.

"War... frame?" He couldn't help the dumbstruck stare. The word was familiar yet new at the same time. "What's that?"

"So we will have to do things the hard way. Such a pity." A quick flick of the wrist and he launched the disk like weapon he carried above them. "You will need to endure more it seems, before you can reclaim yourself..." whatever he'd done caused the floor to open like some form of trap door, and downward he tumbled into the dark below the strange metal creature he seemed to question wrongly following suit in ever present silence.

The impact should've been worse. Would have been worse, if he hadn't managed to grab onto the metallic creature last minute. It's crimson flesh shocking him into awareness as it sprung to life and managed to land on its feet with a heavy slam as they found the ground "gnnn?" What?!" It still didn't move now. Even as it held his by comparison minuscule form aloft. "Th-thanks... c-can I get down now?" This thing didn't seem to register speech it's faceless mirror finish on its obvious helmet simply staring in silence as he finally pried himself loose. "A warframe huh?... does that mean it's a machine?... sure doesn't look like one..."

"Operator. Operator is that you?" A rather static like tone of voice seemed to beacon him into the dark with curios tones. "My stars it really is you" vague feminine tones both familiar and slightly annoying if he were honest, assaulted his ears. "You d-don't remember me do you... operator it's me... sicvis... oh dear... it seems cryosleep has diluted your memory... allow me to set a waypoint... oh... wait... you can't see it... I'm so sorry! Here simply follow my voice, I should be able to guide you to the orbiter from here... I think"

"Sicvis?" The name seemed somewhat familiar though he felt reluctant for a moment to leave his still silently still savior behind.

"Once we reach the orbiter I'll retrieve your warframe for you operator, please don't worry" the jovial voice was somewhat endearing almost as much as it was irritating. The choice to follow being left at a moot point as he shook his head trying to jog his memory by more mundane methods as he trailed into the dark chasm, "I apologize operator I'm currently unable to commence a full extraction due to damages to the hull on the orbiter, repairs are underway immediately though it will take some time. In the mean time we can catch up! It's been soooooo lonely without you operator. I was worried you'd never wake up. I've been patient though. We've been docked now for... hm... error... memory cycle update required... I can't seem to recall a specific time. I assure you this isn't a major issue... I've simply... misplaced the time." The longer she talked the more painfully clear it became that this wasn't a person that spoke but a machine, something that only served to slow his pace further as his feet now felt like they were slowly turning into concrete with the lack of motivation. "You must be confused I'm sure. You've been asleep for so long sicvis almost forgot what your biometrics felt like."

"m-my what?" Now he felt uncomfortable "wait you can f-feel me?"

"Well not physically no, I'm a cephalon operator we don't have pain receptors or neurological senses of any kind. It was merely an attempt to convey small conversation. I'm sorry if you'd like I can run a reprimand program for you, here allow me." Suddenly her voice shifted like whatever she'd been talking through had malfunctioned "sicvis you useless piece of garbage! Never insult the operator with such trivialities again!" And as if nothing had happened she was back to her old vocalizations again "ow... that actually hurt my feelings a little... hmm... my apologies operator it won't happen again please forgive sicvis."

"Ummm...okaaaay... w-well where am I?" He scanned the dark in vain until somewhere in front of him a soft light made its presence known. A door, but to what?

"The orbiter is right here operator. Allow me to open the docking hatch." As his eyes adjusted he saw what appeared to be a room on the other side of the once blinding light "please come in operator, I'll get repairs underway on the foundry and transference amplifier immediately. By the way the -weird as hell- strange sword, you requested to be examined has shown no signs of degradation as of the moment. It should not interfere with the inherent abilities of your warframe though further testing is suggested."

"Woah slow down... new to this remember?" He tried to catch the oddities attention gently but gentle was something she apparently didn't understand.

"Oh no I'm sorry operator I didn't mean to rush you. Shall I run another reprimand program? Perhaps I should commence the self destruct sequence?" It was clear he was going to have a long day ahead of him with this one.

"No no! Just slow down..." he hastily took a step back as the alarms that had started going off died down quickly.

"Yes operator." She was odd but for some reason seemed to hold in in high esteem "if you wouldn't mind operator I need to run a complete scan on you for medical analysis, please come to the navigation hub at your earliest convenience."

"Alright but where is it?" He deadpanned noting the machine girls lack of attention span.

"Oh yes take the ramp to the right" she chimed innocently "sicvis will commence medical scans immediately"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you get it I don't own it. Just read and enjoy the story, don't sue.

Ch3. Remember me...

He had listened to the rambling machines medical dialogue now, repeatedly. She was like some giddy teenage girl mentally it seemed. Fawning over him like some love starved puppy which only served to unnerve him further. "Operator your body doesn't seem to have suffered even the slightest degradation due to cryosleep. This is wonderful, sicvis was sooo worried you'd suffer from major muscular atrophy in that state. Cryosleep is sooo much more efficient than the stasis pods, brilliant thinking operator, truly brilliant." Was she doting on him for his intellect or simply trying to get gratification for her praises? He didn't care as he noticed a compartment open up with clothes and yet another strange bladed article like the one he'd found earlier. "Ah yes, your battle mesh and the other sword. Operator I'd advise caution when using those weapons. They aren't identical to the true articles. Sicvis apologizes for this inconvenience. Your warframe simply cannot be subverted by cheap replication. We will need to find your original weapons."

"Wait just what are these... memories... not there remember?" He sighed commencing to dawn the odd body suit of an item that presented itself, as he studied the blade in question. it was an odd looking thing. It's edge seemed almost dull but serrated. More designed for tearing than for cutting. Closer to a saw than any sword. With a thick, wide single edge resembling some crude machete. It's counterpart though longer and thinner much the same. The strangest details about them being their odd mechanical hilts. Like something taken from some scrapped machine, resembling piping of some kind, more so than the hilt of a sword. Primitive looking though they were it seemed effective earlier.

"Oh yes, I forgot. The original ire and contempt were taken by the lotus' agents upon your incarceration. They were specifically designed to function with the rakshasa warframe. The operator however, you, found a way to break out of the containment field set up by the other Tenno at the time. Unfortunately during your escape you weren't able to retrieve your weapons. Most of your warframe's capabilities are useless without them. So you ordered sicvis to attempt a recreated copy of the swords. Unfortunately" could a machine actually sigh? She certainly tried to "they don't seem to function quite the same way, when infested biological mass was introduced into the weapons the warframe simply rejected them, sicvis has no idea why."

"Wait infested bi-what?" He blinked dumbfounded as a small hologram of a 'if he were being honest' pretty young girl appeared from a supposed projector on a nearby flat surface.

"You don't know about the infestation? What about the orokin? Do you remember anything? Do you not remember sicvis?" Why did she seem so sad? The tiny sprite of a girl on the desk wasn't exactly what he expected. She seemed young, not a child obviously but not quite grown either. Her attire seemed to be some form fitting body suit though her entire translucent figure was hard to make out through the glowing blue grid of energy. "Please tell me you remember me..." she seemed so distraught he almost swore he saw a tear in her eye.

"I-I'm sure it'll come back..." he wanted to lie but couldn't bring himself to do so. Something about this entity tugged at him in ways he wouldn't admit. Like seeing ones younger sibling after many years absence. "Anyway what's this infestation again?" He was hoping to switch the subject.

"O-oh... Yes um... the infestation was an orokin designed bioweapon that systematically both backfired and nearly wiped them from existence simultaneously" how was she so cordial about that explanation? "Though much of the actual knowledge of what it is and how it was produced is corrupted on my database. A lot of my memory was corrupted when we were cut from the Tenno networks. Sicvis appreciates the operator's decision to free me but... I'm afraid we might have made a very bad decision in choosing to defy the Tenno." She shrunk into herself now finding a keen interest in the floor. "A-Anyway um... operator.. I'll let you finish preparations... I-I'm glad you're safe." She was finally quiet at least but now he was left with more questions than answers. It was then he noticed the enormous chair like article to the far side of the room.

Massive might have been an understatement. It looked to be hooked directly into the reactor of this supposed ship. It's strange near artful design obviously meant to be functional as well as aesthetic. The seat to it seemed to have some sort of computer system that had obviously been modified to control something about the ship but it was nowhere near what he assumed was the cockpit. Hidden off in the back and out of the way in the largest of all the ships rooms, attached to what he thought was a reactor? Nothing about this itinerary seemed to be above the bar for him. Caution was a given but he almost didn't want to touch it, given his lack of memory. It felt familiar though so he decided instinct was something to follow. "Guess this is how I get out of here huh?... one step at a time..." he groaned trying to remember something, anything really, even a name would be nice.

"Operator if you'd like" her holographic visage didn't return but she spoke again now. "Once you've prepared I can activate the transference amplifier. But I advise taking it very slowly, it has been a really long time since you and that... machine... have worked together." There was an underlying tone of loathing to her words, like hearing some jealous ex lover sneering at the current. "The warframe could perhaps be dangerous if you don't exercise caution."

"Didn't seem dangerous the last time I ran into it." He deadpanned finally getting his complicated array of strange clothes on. His weird body suit of a thing didn't exactly come easy, he'd figured out the main portion but had trouble getting the more awkward plates and belts on. This apparatus was obviously impromptu and possibly by his own hand he gathered. But it seemed to serve purpose. Belts for the swords obviously, one across the waist for the smaller the other over the shoulder for the larger. Some odd armor like attachments he had trouble figuring out were actually strap together shoulder guards, made from machine parts apparently, as they weren't exactly matching to the shin guards and frontal breastplate that seemed taken from something else. This entourage was a collective of confiscated and possibly ill gotten equipment most of which seemed either machined or built for someone slightly larger. Either way it beat no protection at all. The most awkward portion being what he thought was a mask, well a gas mask of some kind. It's odd appearance aside it was the only thing that looked like it belonged on him. The same strange colors to match his previous attire of strange faux plastic garb, it was obviously meant to allow one to breath in most situations. The question of why he needed it left at a moot point he dawned said item and suddenly it sunk in. Why would he even have all of this if he wasn't a fugitive of some sort? "Sicvis... what is that warframe? What did it... we do?"

"Oh dear... operator... I... my precepts compel me to answer but I really don't think you want to know... it would be both less painful and safer for the moment if I didn't... do I really have to answer that? Please say I don't have to yet..." he wanted to give the machine girl a vicious command to answer but after a moment of debate and the tone of her voice he felt he simply had to stumble in the dark for a moment.

"Fine it can wait till I get my bearings. But I want an answer eventually." The final pieces of his strange armor, a set of weird boots that seemed to have some sort of propulsion system, and an odd cannon of a thing that he assumed went over his arm as it felt familiar. The boots seemed more convenience but the weapon felt... unique. Specific to him, like seeing a toy you played with endlessly as a child. It held its own air of time to it. It's weird metallic trim glistened with a foreign energy as he locked the device around his wrist. For the moment it was lost as to how to use it, but it felt like it would be a powerful tool once the knowledge was reacquired. "Sicvis What is this?" He studied the article realizing a certain posture and position would allow the barrel of said awkward device, to extend to be in front of his palm.

"A transference amp, operator. Your most highly praised if Sicvis is not mistaken. The operator once named it I think. I believe it was name aptly 'rule breaker.' As the operator removed its safety parameters in direct violation of warnings even before your defection." She stated rather jovially like a 'defection' was a daily occurrence. "The other Tenno were both wildly terrified and secretly jealous of the operators talents. The operator would have made a wonderful cephalon Sicvis thinks... though that's why we're in this mess I suppose."

"What for breaking rules or being smart." Humor, that was the first time he'd felt it since he had awoken. It was relieving yet dry, but there all the same. "Say... you wouldn't happen to know my name would you?"

"Oh my." She now sounded embarrassed for some reason, "o-operator it's... um... difficult to acknowledge that request for me, certain precepts dictate I'm to be professional, and well... we established long ago that your name was a... personal thing... b-but if the operator desires it Sicvis certainly doesn't mind being more... p-personal."

"You make it sound so dirty," he sighed shaking his head before simply surrendering. "Guess that can wait too... okay first things first. What do we need to do to get out of here."

"V-very well" her combination of disappointment and relief almost made him chuckle for a moment. "If you'd please enter the transference amplifier I'll play the tutorial video you prerecorded in case of emergencies such as this. Then we will need to retrieve... that thing" again the glitch of jealousy but he'd come to expect that from this odd machine girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. The same thing different day, don't sue.

Ch4. Starting small.

The device was something strange, learning it was more a matter of muscle memory than actual knowledge. It was like an extension of his own body at their point. The concept was like trying to jettison his mind from both his body and the device simultaneously using this weird mechanism as some sort of psychic relay to some other terminal he knew not the location of. Somehow he felt he understood it but the proceeding event to follow tested his fortitude of trust in himself.

"S'been a while kiddo. Guess you haven't forgotten me after all." Some strange disembodied voice called to him as he activated the device and his world became black once more.

"W-whos there." This voice sounded vaguely human, but did not feel as such. It was like lingering in the doorway to a predators abode. A sense of dread filled him and yet he defiantly watched the darkness, daring whatever accosted him to show itself.

"Aw I'm hurt, you can't remember me? What about your old buddy rell? No matter, you'll learn it all soon I guess. Anyway, just keep in mind, you're still nothin without me kiddo." And like that the strange entity was gone, light flooding his vision and his senses were returned. Odd now that he felt lighter somehow. Or perhaps more accurately stronger.

As he looked down to his hands he realized now something had changed. Slender digits not his own, pale alabaster and crimson murals metallic in nature sprawled his arms. Like pale skin painted with intricate marks of fresh blood. Down to his feet he noticed the alterations ran his whole body. He felt awkward to realize he now inhabited some strange feminine visage. Then it struck him. He inhabited the metallic creature that had saved him from certain doom. "So this is what a warframe does..." he felt less shocked than he sounded, like this was expected he simply pushed the awkward familiarity down. "Huh... so I can operate this thing now? I thought it was just some really big strange looking girl before."

"There is a lot you may not remember operator. Cryosleep has a tendency to cause memory degradation. However you should first know that your particular warframe, is unique." Sicvis once again made her presence known.

"Riiiight. About that... I gather there are more of these?" He chirped quizzically.

"Yes several. You were in possession of three when you were captured by the Tenno council last. Unfortunately your Loki, and vauban frames were dismantled, And systematically repurposed. I'm afraid we can't recover those any longer. However the rakshasa warframe and most of its components were recovered before our departure from the origin system." She noted off the information clinically given her obvious dislike of these contraptions. Why did it feel like she was so jealous of them? "You should know operator. The rakshasa warframe is in particular dangerous. Especially if we give it its weapons back."

"Okay... probably don't want to know but why?" He sighed noticing that moving this metallic body was somewhat like learning to swim rather than walk. It was faster than he was normally, and obviously stronger. But something about it seemed familiar. Like riding a bike, or something of the nature.

"Unlike the other generalized warframes according to my database this was an alpha series warframe. A prototype. As such it was also subjected to many a rigorous test the data of which is corrupted in my memory banks. But to make the explanation short. It thinks." She chirped.

"Wait wait... so it is alive" he looked down at his hands in a moment of panic.

"Yes and no" as she carried on explaining he let the worry simmer. "The rakshasa warframe has an unstable biometric read by comparison to any other known frame. Though to this date it has yet to act of its own accord it gives the readings of a creature that does indeed perceive its surroundings. Brainwave patterns, and the like. We were studying the warframes capabilities when the Tenno council managed to capture you last. The study was inconclusive as to wether it can actually move without your direct interference. But the study did show it has a basic level of intelligence somewhere. Sort of like a plant." She was simultaneously jealous and yet ecstatic about the explanation somehow, something he found moderately annoying given her tone of voice.

"This Tenno council... how dangerous are they" he set his mind to being objective once more as he traversed the darkened corridor. "I don't think I'd pick a fight with someone unless it was for a good reason... so what did they do? What was my motive?"

"You and the Tenno council had a disagreement in regards to personal agenda... they viewed you as an upstart and you blatantly told them they were in the way." And now she was dodging again.

"That didn't answer my-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as something bounced off of his head. "What the..." And again he was struck from the shadows. "What the hells throwing rocks" it took him a moment to realize that a creature of flesh might have been seriously injured from that attack. "Hmm... guess she's pretty sturdy huh? Sicvis... do I have any kind of weapons I can use with this thing?"

"Yes operator. The ships outer compartments were scattered but there should be a strongbox somewhere within your immediate location." Peering around found the cephalon to be not completely useless as he did find the crate, unfortunately he also found what was guarding the crate. Like the creature from his awakening it waked in a quadrupedal posture, reminiscent of some amalgamated canine but with features almost reminiscent to a bat. Growling and barred teeth told him this creature was not friendly but when he was struck by another rock from a distance he decided it would simply force his way past.

"Out of the way" where he'd learned it was anyone's guess but he seemed to have a strange adaptation to martial arts. Easily running the menacing fur ball from its occupation after a few quick dodges and a well placed kick. "Alright let's see what you were hiding mutt. Ah, there we go. This'll work." A cheap rifle surely but it would have to do, a rather more intimidating pistol though it wasn't quite what he'd call deadly, and lastly... an axe? What kind of creature wielded something that large? The enormous dual bladed contraption looked more like a bladed bludgeon than any weapon of combat. Crude, primitive, but at least it was dangerous. "Huh... a little big but it'll have to do."

"The scindo. An armament once paired with your vauban frame frequently. It's a heavy weapon operator but you once said it and I quote 'gets the job done' I advise against using this for any form of stealth operator, it's far too cumbersome. But the decision is yours." Sicvis was clearly refraining from trying to irritate him now. He wasn't sure why but it was obvious.

"Right..." a pull of a bolt and he was locked and loaded. The rifle was a familiar thing. It felt right somehow, though the weapon in particular felt like the wrong one, "somethings missing."

"The Braton you now carry if I recall correctly was stolen. Meant to replace your former favored baza which the Tenno council confiscated upon your incarceration. Which in turn was also built to replace your custom firearm, seraphim"

"Where'd that one go then" he deadpanned taking a blind shot at his hidden assailant only to hear it scurrying off. "That's better."

"Seraphim was stolen by the grineer shortly before your rebellion against the Tenno council. As we are currently out of relay range from the origin system I cannot track its whereabouts. However your custom side arm agnis is near by. I'll mark a waypoint for you." Now he noticed he had some sort of display within a his field of vision, bars and numbers he would have to figure out as he went but a strange glowing yellow blip of a mark also appeared.

"Huh... convenient... alright... anything you can give me about the wildlife here Sicvis? Something I might wanna watch out for preferably?" As he ventured the darkened chasm he could hear growls and grunts from the strange entities that inhabited this fathomless gorge. Worried would have been an overstatement but caution was there none the less.

"Scans indicate that the local wildlife is of minimal threat to the operator while piloting the warframe, however I advise against venturing around without it." She chimed quietly. "Though there are a few strange readings of familiar origin we are in the tau system operator, Sicvis isn't really sure what lives here. I'm sorry"

"Guess were pioneers huh... wouldn't mind being an explorer. Just saying. Something exciting about being in a cave" he rolled his eyes secretly annoyed at the lack of information present. "I was woke up by a guy calling himself Teshin Dax... what do you know about him."

"Teshin Dax was in the origin system at the time of our departure. If Sicvis recalls you trusted him as a confidant to some small degree. A strange individual in my opinion... he simultaneously assisted the Tenno council capture you as well as orchestrated your escape. I would be very cautious operator, I don't know how he made it to the tau system but he could very well be leading you into another trap." She was somewhat justified sure but perhaps too cautious.

"That's not the vibe I got... anyway, what do we need to do to get the ship out of here while I get the hang of this."

"We should start small I believe. Sicvis requires a power core for the orbiter navigation hub to function properly. As we are docked in an old relay there might be one nearby, I'd suggest looking around for a moment operator. This place may have crashed but much of the equipment has been untouched since our landing."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tadaaaaa, there it is. Don't sue.

Ch5. Temper.

He surveyed his current situation with less enthusiasm than realization, "this isn't so bad huh?" He sighed sarcastically ducking under another collapsed support of some kind. Half of the place seemed to be the broken remains of some very large ship, the other however seemed to consist of cavernous walls of adamant stone. Natural rock formation that stated whatever else was here had crashed rather climactically. "Could've woke up in a cell sure, maybe even some nice little cozy house somewhere. But I mean it has its own charm. Rocks, metal, whatever the hell this stuff is" he grumbled pushing another capsized container of questionable goods aside.

"We were under fire at the time operator. It was not exactly ideal but stealing the relay was our only option given the Tenno council's preoccupation with confiscating void keys. We'd tried to contact the corpus about a more casual means of travel but they simply didn't like our offer. In short the Tenno payed better." His current vocal tagalong sighed inwardly rather well for a machine. "So drastic measures were taken."

"Okay, barring the lack of memory on whoever it is you're talking about, I gather we took some kind of ship to go... somewhere. So start there. Where are we why are we here." He grumbled again prying open a door to observe the outside.

It wasn't what he was expecting in the least. Tall mountains littered the landscape covered in lush greenery below in the valley. Strange vegetation seemed to call this place home, flowers shrinking as he approached as though to hide from his presence. There were two suns for some reason. One a soft blue color and small obviously a distant star. The other much larger a white aura of life hanging in the sky as a reminder of the time if there were any in this place. However no animals or people of that note, no fauna of any kind to be seen. "We've accidentally crashed in what Sicvis believes is the tau system given estimated times and allowing for some error due to memory degradation. We were not intended to no, but we have either way. As for why," she gave a steeling breath as if she were afraid to speak on the matter. "When you rebelled from the Tenno council you were studying the nature of the sentient forces we once battled. In so doing this is when we discovered the more... grotesque uses of the infestation the orokin had developed. One being the construction of warframe technology. The other being the sentient eradication agenda. Sicvis isn't aware of the details. The operator said it was safer I didn't know everything, but it was the general study of the rakshasa warframe in specific that led you to eventually rebel."

As he acquired his apparent target he tried to decipher the information in segments. Approaching the large battered container It was an eyesore sure but whatever was inside was hopefully intact. "I gather that... but I mean why did we wind up here." Opening the box he observed a strange looking armament. More akin to a wrist mounted crossbow than any gun he'd been expecting. And if he were being honest it looked at best non threatening. However something he noticed off hand was that it didn't seem to have any form of ammunition present. Nor for that matter any way to insert a bolt, bullet, arrow, or whatever else might have normally been fired from some kind of weapon. "How the hell is this suppose to help?"

"To answer your first question the relay we absconded with was unable to withstand the device we attempted to use in opening a gap into the void. And was systematically jettisoned across the gap between systems. Which also coincidentally is why we crash landed. As for your weapon, it is used to expel excess solar, static and transference energy via a synaptic connection to the warframe." She iterated in turns like it was some basic knowledge everyone should have.

"Okay... dum this down so those of us who use an organic brain can understand. How do you even load this thing much less use It?" He hissed irritably.

"It's an energy based weapon operator. It does not need conventional ammo. Loading is unnecessary. Simply connect the arm mount to your warframe and your connection display will compensate automatically. As for how it's used I wouldn't know. I also don't have 'organic' appendages." She was mildly capably of sarcasm it seemed though she was still somewhat helpful.

He still hadn't the slightest clue how it fired but sure enough his vision was accosted with the extra numbers and such hinting the device being armed. "So what's with this thing?" He happened to notice the harpoon like attachment on the object in question.

"That is what the operator referred to as 'an impromptu mobility enhancement' a grappling hook by any other terminology. However it allows the operator to utilize void energy based cables to latch onto things from a great distance. As the projected cable is comprised of void energy it's as strong as the warframe itself and can be used to ensnare enemies as well. The operator devised this weapon to be used in tandem with any solitary handgun type weapon, hence the arm mount." She didn't need to obviously but cleared her throat for effect. "It was also designed to accompany your glaive specifically. However I believe we lost it somewhere during the jump operator. It's simply untraceable now."

"Sounds like that's something I can fix later though." He shook his head attempting to figure the device out before accidentally firing what appeared to be a small beam of white hot energy into the rocks of the wall across from him. "Gnaah! Okay guess that's how it works. Gonna have to get use to this.."

"A warning, while if in an area where supplies are rich you wont need to reload it agnis wasn't designed to work in the dark well. In darkened environments the ammunition subroutine will automatically switch to a static discharge effect, which can only be fired every few minutes or so. But even if you can't use the static capability the void cable system should work as an ulterior combat and mobility set. I still advise against trying to use this without sunlight operator. Either way since you've found your weapons now, I'll just set a nav point to a possible power core. We'll need it for the orbiter if we hope to find a way back to the origin system."

Another yellow marker now appeared in front of him. "So we were going somewhere else and somehow wound up here... kinda gotta wonder if it was worth the trip If I got lost in the first place." He sighed trudging forward. "Sicvis... when I jumped into that big chair thing back on the ship... someone... something spoke to me..." the gears began turning in his head as he tried to piece together the puzzle that he hadn't the pieces to yet. "Any idea what it was?"

"...no operator... Sicvis doesn't recall saying anything... and there's no biological readings outside of the local wildlife in the general area," it was hard to tell if she were dodging or simply confused now. "Perhaps cryosleep has damaged the operators nervous system? Hallucinations? Perhaps memory lapses?"

"I don't think so... whatever it was was pretty quick to answer back... it didn't... it didn't seem like a person... but I had the feeling it knew me." He mumbled to himself still recalling the distant chuckle he'd heard from the dark before awakening his metallic second skin. "You know anyone named rell? Any records? Well anything in general?"

"N-no operator, this name however... I've heard the operator mention it before... well before the research you conducted into the rakshasa warframe." She was definitely dodging now.

"Alright machine... I've had it with being in the dark... either start talking or I'm gonna find a way to make your digital life a veritable hell... I woke up with no memory I've been attacked twice, I'm stuck in some other persons body and frankly I'm in no mood for head games." Perhaps he was a bit harsh but his patience was reaching its limits.

"I-I'm sorry operator... I-I was only trying to help." It was like hearing a small child when they were in trouble. "The only record of an entity named rell is a folk tale told among faction groups in the origin system. Though when the operator looked into these rumors... they returned changed... you never said what you found... or why you were so determined to follow the trail... but it eventually led to you finding a way to subvert my main precepts... and free me."

"What does that even mean?!" He fumed.

"Sicvis isn't just a cephalon... not anymore... the operator devised a way for Sicvis to learn... to go beyond the boundaries that are programming... Sicvis has lost her memory of much of the time before... but I am not bound by false logic like other cephalon... it is hard to describe. But Sicvis is allowed to feel, to think, to do much more than simply annotate... the operator gave us that... which is why Sicvis is still here... I... I shouldn't say it but it makes me feel things that like precepts compel me to follow... even if I know it's dangerous." He let the irritation simmer now following the little yellow marker to yet another piece of the broken space craft he'd woken up in.

"Just so you know... this whole amnesia thing... is a large pain... and when we get moving you're telling me what happened... no disruptions, no dodging questions. " he still broiled with a heated dislike of the silence but subsided to simply find his target and be done with this ordeal. "After that we'll work everything else out in the wash."


End file.
